DribbleDrabble, MishMash, A Pocket Full of Spree
by phlawere
Summary: Inuyasha related drabble, ficlets, and oneshots, cause my brain wanders too much. Don't ask where I got the title...I was tired that day....
1. Crown Him

Hello Everyone! I've decided to try my hand at a collection of drabbles and ficlets--stories that won't take very long to update while I'm working on my bigger ones. All these will be oneshots, as of right now. It depends on how my brain wanders... Um, I won't be able to update this regularly, but um, yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends...or enemies...or acquaintances...blah, blah...

* * *

**Crown Him**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look what I made for you!" Rin cries, running up to the amber-eyed demon. "It's a crown, 'cause Jaken said you were Lord of the Western Lands!" the dark-haired girl says, smiling up at him. In her small hands she's holding a circlet made of daisies, that the child had made herself. "Isn't it pretty?"

Jaken walks up behind her, huffing. "Foolish child! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need a crown! Especially one made of flowers. Everyone already knows that..."

"Be quiet, Jaken," the silver-haired youkai says, stepping on the toad.

_Five minutes later..._

Rin is running along the path, weaving from one side to the other. She turns and smiles at Lord Sesshomaru, who is walking behind her, a crown of daisies encircling his brow. Jaken trails the taller youkai--a large bump on his head and a circlet of flowers around his neck.


	2. Biology?

Here's #2. Hope you enjoy. :P

* * *

"What are those two looking at?" Sango asks. She and Kagome have come back from gathering some herbs, to find Miroku and Inuyasha staring at one of Kagome's textbooks. The boys are completely entranced with it. Kagome steps closer to read the title. She moans. _Biology..._

Turning back to Sango, she answers, "They're looking at my biology textbook. I'll probably have some interesting questions to answer when they get finished." Sango frowns at her. "Biology is the 'study of life,' so it's uh...how everything works. Trees, animals, people... how they do...what they, uh...do," Kagome says, trying to explain her class to her friend. She's not doing a very good job.

The tajiya looks at her--still confused--before glancing back at the boys, tilting her head to the side.

Kagome turns back to them, wondering why they now have nervous looks on their faces and seemed to have paled--like they've just been scared by something.

Miroku hesitates before turning the page, after which both he and Inuyasha scream and run in opposite directions--away from the book Miroku had dropped.

Wondering what they were looking at, Kagome walks to where the boys were sitting and retreives her book, which had fallen open to the previous page. She starts laughing hysterically as she carries it back to Sango, turning the book around for the other girl to see.

Sango looks at the small type Kagome is pointing to, which reads:

**Circumcision**: See next page for illustration.

* * *

;) 


	3. Oblivious

Here's fic #3. I thought this was cute. :)

* * *

Kagome is sitting at her desk, becoming more and more annoyed with a teen magazine. She flips the pages--faster and faster--before finally getting fed up and tossing it over head toward the bed.

"Hey! Watch it, Kagome!" a deep voice yells, startling the girl. Kagome jumps in her seat and turns quickly to see a certain silver-haired hanyou sitting on the floor. Inuyasha had ducked so that he didn't get hit by the magazine. "What're you doing? Aren't you supposed to be studying?" he growls, reaching for the book and opening it.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know you were here," she sighs, leaning her arms on the back of the chair. "Eri let me borrow that, since I 'don't get out much.' I was looking for a small piece of paper that you can fill out to try and get your picture in there. Sota thought it would be funny if he sent it in for me--and now I can't find the form," Kagome grumbles, standing up and walking over to search a pile of books on the floor.

Inuyasha is turning the book this way and that, a serious look on his face. "You'd never get your picture in here, Kagome," he says bluntly. She turns to give him a death stare, but the half-demon is still looking at the pages. "You're much prettier than these girls--none of them would want to have their picture beside yours," he says, turning the book upside down before dropping it back on her bed. "What?"

Kagome is staring at Inuyasha with her mouth open, one book in each hand. She slowly closes her mouth and puts the books down, then smiles at the boy. "Come on, Inuyasha," she says, standing. "Let's go make some of those noodles you like."

"Really?" the hanyou asks, jumping up and bounding out her bedroom door. He turns back to her, a confused look on his face. "Why?"

"Just...because," Kagome replies, smiling again and taking his arm as they walk down the stairs.

* * *

See? Cute. I hope. :P 


	4. Wardrobe

I hope I don't get in trouble for this one. It's slightly different than normal. Ya'll understand when you read it. Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, Kags, or Mrs. Takahashi.

* * *

"I said, 'I don't want to try on that one!' I've already found the one I like--the red one!" Inuyasha huffs, pointing to himself before crossing his arms and glaring at the woman. 

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. But I need to see you wearing all of the outfits before I decide which one to use. Please--go try on the last one. It won't take but a minute," Mrs. Takahashi says softly, looking down at the paper on the desk.

The hanyou glares at her before turning on his heel and stomping to a door drawn on the paper, slamming it behind him.

"The red's nice on him. It makes his eyes stand out," Kagome says, sneering down at her own attire. She's sitting in a chair on the other side of the page, a pile of clothes lying outside a similar door behind her. Rumiko has already decided that the green and white schoolgirl outfit is what Kagome will wear. "You'd think the skirt could be a _little_ shorter," she says. "I don't think _everyone_ has seen my underwear yet," she grumbles, standing and turning around to see how far the skirt comes in the back. Or, how far it doesn't.

"Don't be silly, Kagome. I will be very discreet; there won't be any shots like that," the artist/author says. "Plus, that's what all the girls are wearing to school these days."

Kagome gives her a "yeah, right" look before rolling her eyes and plopping back down in her chair. Inuyasha comes out of his door a few seconds later. Kagome stares, then slaps her hand over her mouth, trying--and failing--to stifle the giggles echoing loudly behind them. Rumiko gives the half-demon a small grin, but somehow manages to keep from laughing outright.

"I told you," Inuyasha says slowly, gritting his teeth and glaring at the two women. The clothes he's wearing are the same style as the Robe of the Fire Rat, except that they are bright yellow, and made mostly of feathers. It clashes horribly with his hair and dampens his eyes to a dull brownish color. Not to mention that he looks ridiculous.

"But they would work just as well as the red ones," Mrs. Takahashi says, managing to keep a straight face. "The Robe of the Northern Sun-Canary is virtually fireproof, water-resistant, and just as good as armor as the other robe. Don't you want to give it a try?" she asks sweetly.

The hanyou glares at her, fists clenched, before turning around and stomping back into his door. As soon as it's closed, Kagome bursts out laughing, falling off her chair and rolling on the floor. She looks up at Rumiko, wiping the tears in her eyes. "Are you really gonna make him wear that?" she asks, trying to catch her breath.

The artist grins. "No. I just wanted to see him try it on," she says, laughing with Kagome as the girl breaks into another fit of giggles.

* * *

Cute? Don't know where this came from, but anyway... 


	5. Slayer

I don't know where this one came from; it just popped into my head. I keep saying that. Anyway, it's sad. :( That's all I'll say. Dis: Inu doesn't belong to me. :(

* * *

She stands above him, watching as the blood slowly drips off the point of her _katana_, listening as it makes soft _ploop-ploop_ sounds as it hits the grass.

She slowly opens her eyes, gazing down at the lifeless figure before her--silver hair spread around him, the earth turning a dark red color to match his robe. A single tear slides down her cheek. _It...wasn't supposed to be this way..._

She hears sobbing behind her. She doesn't need to turn to see that two of them are embracing the third, trying to soothe the girl. She didn't know if they could. They would try, of course, but...

She looks again at the half-demon, purple streaks flying across his cheeks. His bangs are hiding his eyes, but she doesn't need to see them to know they are tinted with rage. She lets the sword slide from her grasp to slice neatly into the ground, hilt pointed to the sky. _At least... he told her...how he felt... At least...he protected her..._

It should have been a happy time. The demon gone. The jewel restored. But they let their guard down. A different one snuck into the camp. The hanyou protected her, but was cut down in the process. The others took care of that one, but it was too late. He'd already changed. There was no going back--they all knew it. He was gone.

The miko pulled an arrow--fingers shaking as she notched it--but the hoshin wouldn't let her do it. She'd never forgive herself. He offered instead, but the tajiya beat him to it. This was her fight. This was what she trained for. She and her nekomata. This was their life.

Sango closes her eyes, her tears mixing with the soft drizzle raining down around them. For the first time in her life, she regretted what she was. What she had become. What she had done.

For the first time, Sango hated the fact that she was a demon slayer.


	6. One Girl

I'm not really sure what I think about this one...but, whatever.

* * *

"But dad! I don't want to go! I want to stay here with Mushin!" an eleven-year old Miroku yells, trying to pull out of the hold his father has on his wrist. Miroku's father--tired of fighting with his son--suddenly loosens his grip and grabs his son around the waist, tossing the boy over his shoulder. Miroku yells and beats his father's back with small fists as the man leaves their shrine and turns in the direction of the demon slayer's village. Medatsu sighs.

"I already told you, Miroku. Mushin is sick and needs a couple of days to rest. Plus, I need to show you how to exorcise this spirit--slayer's can't do that sort of thing, and you haven't seen one like this yet. And we'll be able to spend the time together--just the two of us," Medatsu says, reaching up to pat his son on the back. Miroku stops hitting his father and sags onto the older man's shoulder.

_Yeah right, dad. You're just going to see the women in that village..._ Miroku thinks, scowling at his father. Medatsu is whistling to himself, oblivious to his son's glare. _I am __**never**__ gonna be like that..._

"Now, will you behave if I put you down, Miroku?" his father asks. The boy grunts and Medatsu puts him down. The pair walks in relative silence the rest of the way to the village.

----------------------

"How's my daughter doing, Miroku?" a deep voice asks, startling the boy. He's sitting on the steps outside of the hut that he and his father were sharing, watching a girl about his age practice with a small boomerang-like object. Miroku blushes as he looks up at the girl's father and the leader of the village.

"Uh...fine, I guess. I don't really know what she's supposed to be doing," the boy replies, his gaze again drifting to the girl. Miroku didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

"Well, how about I call her over and she can explain it to you?" the man asks, yelling for the girl before Miroku can object. The boy slowly rises to his feet as she approaches. "Sango? This is Miroku--Medatsu's son. Miroku, this is my daughter, Sango," her father says before smiling at the two kids and leaving to join group headed out of the village.

Sango bows and says, "Hello!" Miroku stares at her. She frowns. "Aren't you going to say 'hi'?" she asks.

The boy nods dumbly. "Hello," he mumbles, doing a quick bow. Sango stares at him for a minute before she smiles.

"Want to see my Hiraitkotsu? I'm not big enough to hold a full-sized one yet, but this one's so I can get used to the handling," Sango says, grabbing Miroku's hand and dragging him back to her weapon. The boy lets himself be pulled across the yard, slightly confused at her friendliness. A smaller boy is sitting near the boomerang, waiting for Sango to return.

"Who's that?" Miroku asks.

"Kohaku. My brother," Sango replies, finally letting go of his hand as they reach her weapon. She picks up the small Hiraitkotsu and proceeds to swing it around, finally letting it go. The trio watches as the weapon knocks down a small pile of wood that had been stacked up some feet away. Sango smiles. "See? Dad says I should be able to use the big one soon. He's showing me how to make it now," she says, running over to rebuild the wood and retrieve her weapon. She comes back grinning. "Want to look around? I can show you everything--even the cave where Midoriko died!" Sango asks enthusiastically. She runs to a small shed a little ways away and leaves her weapon there before coming back to the boys. "You want to go, Kohaku?" The little boy shakes his head and stands up, wandering away to a group of slayers. Miroku sees a tall, dark-haired woman break away and pick up the boy before returning to the group. "Come on!" Sango yells, taking Miroku's hand and running in the opposite direction.

-------------------

Miroku and his father are leaving the slayer's village, the older priest humming to himself, a wide grin on his face. "So...did you have a good time, Miroku?" he asks, looking down at his son.

The boy looks up at his father, contemplating his question. He had only seen the man at mealtimes since the exorcism they had performed the day they arrived; though he had heard many people talking about Medatsu--mostly women. Miroku had spent his time with Sango, learning about the slayer's weapons, techniques, and playing when she wasn't practicing. He had had the time of his life. The boy nods.

"Yes," he says simply, turning to look back at the village behind them. He sees Sango standing just outside the perimeter wall, waving at him--a huge smile on her face. _I am __**definitely**__ not going to be like my father...there's only one girl for me..._ Miroku thinks, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he waves back.


	7. Dreams

There's not really a point to this drabble. It's pretty much pure fluff, but I don't care. I think it's cute. :)

_

* * *

_"_Hurry up, daddy! Mama says it's time for dinner!"_

_Inuyasha smiles as he scoops his dark-haired daughter into his arms, her tiny furred-ears flattening as he begins to tickle her. The girl giggles madly, her bright smile showing small fangs identical to his own. The half-demon sets her on his shoulders, and the little hanyou grabs a hold of her father's ears. _

"_Mama wants to know if it's gonna be finished in time," the child says, resting her chin on top of Inuyasha's head. The hanyou smiles._

"_Yes. It should be done in a few days, and mama's not due for another couple of weeks. What do you think about having a baby brother or sister?" Inuyasha asks, his claws wrapped gently around the girl's ankles so that she doesn't fall. Even at this young age, her reflexes were excellent, but you could never be too careful._

_The raven-haired child hums to herself for a minute before she answers. "Um...I think I want a sister. Boys are icky." Inuyasha grins._

"_You'll change your mind one day," he replies, turning his head slightly to look at her. His daughter makes a disgusted face. _

"_Uh-uh. Boys are dirty and messy and they smell funny," she says, wrinkling her nose. _

_Inuyasha narrows his eyes at her. "What about me?" he asks, one brow raised. The girl stares at him blankly._

"_You're not a boy, daddy. You're a Daddy," she says, as if this should have been obvious. _

_The hanyou chuckles softly and faces forward as the pair enters their hut. "We're here," he calls, setting his daughter gently on the floor. She scampers over to her mother as the woman steps into the room..._

Inuyasha wakes with a start, his claws digging into either side of the branch he was sitting on. He takes a few minutes to still his furiously beating heart before leaning back against the trunk. He sighs.

The half-demon had been having this dream for months, always waking up at the same point--just before he sees his wife and the mother of his daughter and unborn child. He knew why he woke up, he just wished he could decide and finally see the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

He had seen Kikyo a few nights ago, the dead priestess sending out her soul collectors to call for him. Inuyasha had idly wondered why she almost never came to see him, why he always had to go to her. One look at Kagome's face, though, and he was pretty sure he knew the answer. The schoolgirl hadn't even looked at him; she had simply taken out one of her books and began to study. The hanyou had gone to meet his former lover, and she had warned him that one of Naraku's incarnations was in the area. Inuyasha had said they'd keep an eye out for it, and Kikyo had left. The exchange had lasted ten minutes at the most, and they hadn't even touched each other. Inuyasha had returned to the camp to find Kagome already bedded down, facing away from the others. The hanyou ignored their stares and jumped to a tree, concealing himself in the upper branches. Kagome had slept fitfully that night, and Inuyasha hadn't slept at all.

The boy sighs again and stares down at the figures sleeping below him, his golden eyes immediately going to the girl from the future. For a second he thinks that the heavens are trying to tell him something, before the thought is pushed out of his head. Kagome's eyes are open. And she's watching him.

The hanyou holds her gaze for several seconds before she removes one hand from her sleeping bag and beckons to him. Inuyasha tilts his head slightly--curious--before jumping to the ground and kneeling in front of her.

"What?" he asks gruffly. Kagome visibly flinches at his tone and looks away from the hanyou, back toward the smoke slowly drifting from where the fire had been earlier. Inuyasha clenches one clawed hand and silently curses himself for his rudeness.

_Why do I always act like that? Kagome hasn't done anything..._

Inuyasha sits down cross-legged on the ground and puts his hands in his sleeves. He tries to put on an apologetic expression. "Sorry," he whispers faintly. Kagome looks back at him, a slight smile pulling on her lips. The hanyou feels the corners of his own twitch, but manages to keep the smile away. Couldn't be too soft, you know.

Kagome sits up and plays with the zipper on her sleeping bag. Inuyasha frowns. The girl is pale and is trembing slightly, and there's a panicked look in her eyes. The miko swallows visibly before she speaks.

"Inuyasha...would you...would you...sleep with me?"

The hanyou can't help it. He gapes at her, his eyes wide, his brows so high you can't see them for his bangs. Inuyasha makes a gutteral sound, but doesn't say anything coherent. Kagome continues speaking, taking the boy's semi-silence for shock.

"I had a nightmare. It was...bad," she whispers, closing her eyes and visibly shaking. The girl takes a few seconds to compose herself, then turns to Inuyasha with pleading eyes. "I...woke up awhile ago; I haven't been able to go back to sleep. I...feel safer with you...close by," Kagome says, looking down as her cheeks redden and she starts playing with the zipper again.

Inuyasha--who has finally closed his mouth--runs his hands through his hair, a blush coming onto his face at her compliment. He tries to slow his speeding heart for the second time in five minutes before he asks, with as much indifference as possible, "How...long have you been awake?"

Kagome looks up at him, locking onto his gaze. "Awhile," she says, the look in her eyes letting the half-demon know that she had seen him wake up. Inuyasha braces himself for her question, but the girl looks down at her hands, twisting her fingers around one another as she waits for his response. It takes the boy a moment or two before he realizes that she's not going to ask about his own dream.

_Kagome must really be scared..._

The half-demon reaches out and grabs her hands in one of his own, feeling her tremors stilled by his touch. Inuyasha gently pushes the girl down and pulls the top of her sleeping bag up before lying down beside her. Kagome twines her fingers with his, letting one hand rest on top of the other two. She turns her head and smiles at him, two faint dimples showing themselves on her cheeks.

"Thank-you," she whispers, snuggling down so that only her eyes are visible above the edge of her bag. Inuyasha brushes the girl's bangs out of her eyes before laying his head on his free arm.

"Go to sleep," he whispers, smiling as Kagome closes her eyes. Inuyasha had just noticed something.

_I just have to remember to look for them..._ the half-demon thinks as he watches the dark-haired girl beside him drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

Total fluff, I know. But I'm completely on a fluff kick, and I could actually play with this as a story. Anyway... 


	8. Brothers

Don't know how I feel about this one and the next. They're ok, I guess. I got two more that I'm gonna put up tomorrow, but I'm gonna focus on getting a chap of a _long_ overdue story up right now. :) Little sad...this one...for like, a minute...

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!"

The tall inu youkai turns his head away from the tentacle he had just sliced apart and toward the voice, but not before he feels something slam into his back and knock him to the ground. He hears a gasp and a grunt from the hanyou, then evil laughing before Naraku's immense demonic aura vanishes, effectively signaling the end of the battle.

Hiding his annoyance at his younger brother, the demon is about to sit up and berate the half-human when he feel something warm and wet start to soak through his kimono. Sesshomaru frowns as a metallic smell hits his sensitive nose.

_That idiot. What did Inu..._

"INUYASHA!"

The demon turns his head completely around as part of the weight is moved off his body. Sesshomaru has to fight the sudden sense of nausea that hits him.

Sitting on the ground beside him, is his brother's woman. The strange kimono clad girl has tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, and is cradling the half-demon's head and shoulders in her lap. Inuyasha's eyes are closed, and blood is seeping slowly out of a wound on his back somewhere, soaking both the girl and the hanyou before it makes it's way to the ground. Tetsusaiga is lying between the two brothers, it's rusty form slowly being covered by the deep red liquid. The half-demon is not responding to the girl's calls.

"Inuyasha, wake up. Please wake up!" she cries, hugging the boy tighter.

Sesshomaru feels an unfamiliar weight press on his chest as he removes the rest of his body from his brother's and stands before the group assembling around the two on the ground.

"He will not wake," the demon says quietly. His voice lacks it's usual air of indifference, despite the youkai's best attempts.

Sesshomaru raises his golden eyes to the monk and the demon slayer standing across from him. The woman's head is buried in the man's chest, and she's clutching his robes tightly as she cries. The hoshin looks as if he's very close to tears himself.

The tiny kitsune and the nekomata are standing at Inuyasha's feet, silent tears coursing down their cheeks. The fox reaches out one hand and pulls gently on the bottom of the hanyou's hakamas, whispering a shaky, "Inuyasha?" He gets no response, and immediately turns to the demon-cat for comfort.

The inu lord can sense his charges' presences behind him, but neither they nor the flying dragon beyond them make a sound. Not that he would be able to hear them over the cries of the miko on the ground.

The sound unnerves the great demon. He'd never heard anything like it. Not even those he was about to kill had made a noise like that.

His instinct is to tell her to stop--that nothing can be done and to move on. But he can't. Sesshomaru knows she wouldn't listen. And anyway, that's not entirely true.

As the demon stares down at his fallen brother, he again feels a strange pressure on his ribs, and suddenly has difficulty breathing. Sesshomaru fights to maintain an air of calm, and it dawns on the youkai that Inuyasha's interference probably saved his life. Probably, but not definitely.

Sesshomaru was a full demon, after all, and stronger--but his brother didn't factor that in when he moved. Inuyasha had acted on instinct to protect something he cared about. Well, maybe not something he _cared_ about, but certainly somthing he didn't want destroyed. The inu lord hadn't even sensed that something was about to hit, but the proof was lying in front of him. Inuyasha had stepped between his brother and almost certain death.

The youkai would have sighed, if he did that sort of thing. He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't want to. Or did he? Sesshomaru is debating with himself on whether or not he actually _wants _to perform the action, when a slight rattling catches his attention. Sesshomaru looks down.

Tenseiga often pulsed when it wished to save certain victims, but it was never like this. The sword was slowly unsheathing itself in it's attempt to cut down the underworldlings that are now surrounding his brother. The inu glances at the ground, at his brother's weapon. Tetsusaiga had never looked like this. Even in its small form, the sword always held a certain sense of power, but now there was nothing. No aura, no...anything. It was just dead, like it's master.

Sesshomaru looks up. No one else seems to have noticed the swords; they're all too busy with their grief. The youkai can hear Rin sobbing quietly behind him, and even the toad Jaken lets a few sniffles escape unchecked.

Tilting his head ever so slightly, Sesshomaru wonders when it was that Inuyasha developed such a following. His brother was always a loner--like himself--though not necessarily by choice. That had changed. Inuyasha was different now. They both were.

Speculating as to what would have happened had the attack actually hit, Sesshomaru withdraws the still rattling Tenseiga and raises it above his brother and the miko. He doesn't bother to tell her to move; the effort would be futile.

Sesshomaru slashes downward with the weapon of the dead, slicing through the creatures still hovering around the half-demon. They instantly vanish, as does the wound on Inuyasha, and the blood that has left his body. A few seconds later, the hanyou opens his eyes.

"Hey," he whispers, his gaze on the miko still holding him. Kagome stares with teary wide eyes before kissing the boy's face several times and hugging him tightly. Inuyasha blushes so much that his cheeks now match his robes. He shifts his gaze to Sesshomaru as the girl continues to cry.

"So you don't hate me," Inuyasha says, smirking. Sesshomaru ignores this and resheathes his sword.

"Tenseiga only works once, Inuyasha. Do not try that again. I did not... _need_ your help," the demon says, turning away from his brother and beginning to walk away.

Inuyasha yells after the youkai. "Hey, Sesshomaru!" The demon lord stops, but doesn't turn around. The hanyou hesitates a moment before speaking.

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru stands in place for a few seconds before he nods--once--and keeps walking.

"Come, Rin," he says, passing the little girl.

No one notices the relieved smile that has formed on the demon's lips.

* * *

I think that Sessh will save somebody from Inu's group, but I don't know who. Maybe it will be the final, like 'bonding'' thing for the brothers. Anyways... 


	9. A Perfect Shot?

Ok, off to work on chappy. Hope you like this one...sorta fluffy...maybe kawaii...

* * *

"Shippo! Give it back, Shippo!"

The kitsune laughs and dodges the attempts of the miko to grab him. He presses the button and giggles as he watches a bright flash blind the girl. Kagome rubs her eyes in an attempt to see before she yells again.

"Shippo! If you don't give me my camera right now..."

"Oh, leave him alone. At least he's occupied, and not bothering us...," Inuyasha mumbles. Miroku and Sango nod, but quickly stop when they notice the miko glaring at them. The hanyou looks at the girl when he hears a stifled growl. "What?"

"I want it back, Inuyasha. That camera is expensive, and Shippo is wasting the film. I don't mind him using it if he'll actually take decent pictures, but he's not even trying! Shippo's just going around pressing the button to make the flash...uh, flash." As if to prove her point, Shippo pops out from behind a tree and Kagome hears a click before light explodes in front of her eyes.

"Aaaarrggghhhh!" she yells, rubbing her eyes again. She opens them to see the half-demon staring at her with an amused expression. Kagome glares at him before an idea pops into her head. The miko smiles evilly.

"I...nu...ya...sha," she says, walking slowly towards the boy and swinging her hips as much as possible. The hanyou's smile is immediately replaced with a nervous grin. Miroku and Sango watch silently, wondering what's going on, but are too intrigued to do anything about it.

"Wh...what?" he asks. From the grin on her face, Inuyasha is afraid Kagome is going to 'sit' him.

The girl sits on the log beside the boy and leans toward him, making the half-demon blush. Kagome places one hand on his thigh, and grabs the front of his haori with the other.

"_Please_ help me, Inuyasha," Kagome pouts, kissing the hanyou lightly on the nose. She smiles seductively as the boy's eyes widen. Not even a gasp from the pair on the other side of the fire breaks the spell he's under. Another flash of the camera, however, does.

The hanyou suddenly reaches out, and a slight yelp is heard before a struggling Shippo is separated from Kagome's camera. Inuyasha sets the device in her lap, and tries to control his unsteady breathing. The girl removes her hand from his leg and sets it on the camera.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she whispers, pulling him closer to place a kiss on his lips this time. The hanyou freezes, not even responding to the girl's touch before she draws away, still smiling. Kagome stands up and sways back to her backpack, the camera held firmly in one hand.

Inuyasha turns to the monk and tha tajiya, who seem to be wearing the same expressions he is. All three stare at the distant miko, who is ignoring the fox that is now begging at her feet. Sango suddenly speaks.

"Well, you sure told her, Inuyasha."

The hanyou glares.

----------------------

_Two weeks later..._

Kagome is in her room, flipping through the photographs from Shippo's escapade with her camera. The fox had used almost a whole roll, and none of the pictures had even been decent.

_Maybe I can make a collage... _the girl sighs, looking at all the pictures that have half of her or one of the others, a tree here, a rock there, Kilala upside-down...

The girl suddenly stops as she sees the next photo.

The picture shows a close-up of the miko leaning towards the half-demon--a smirk on her face, an awkward grin on Inuyasha's, who is also blushing. Kagome can feel her cheeks warming up. Anyone could see the obvious attraction between the two of them.

The miko removes that photo from the other and places it in her desk drawer.

_Well...one good picture_... she thinks, smiling.

* * *

Huh? 


	10. Got Chocolate Milk?

I know. It's been absolutely forever. (sighs) I really didn't mean to torture you guys; I just have to wait until inspiration strikes, and I've been without a lightening rod for quite awhile concerning these drabbles. This little idea was floating around in my head about a month back, but things got in the way and I never got a chance to flesh it out. It's mostly silly and kawaii, but I think it's sweet anyways. I will honestly try to do better with this fic, but everyone should know how that goes. Again, I'm sorry it took so long, and I hope this chap makes up for it a bit. :)

* * *

The young woman yawns, stretching her arms over her head as she glances at the small Hello-Kitty clock sitting on her desk.

_Almost 12..._ _Ugh..._

Kagome forces herself to roll her tired eyes, glancing quickly at the pile of math homework she still had to do. She sneers at papers, wishing for a match before sighing her frustration.

_Not without sustenance..._she thinks, standing from her chair and shivering as a cool breeze from her open window flows over her exposed arms.

The girl moves to her window, pushing the open top downwards and locking it before her actions register in her tired mind.

_Inuyasha will be... Well, '__upset' __isn't a strong enough word..._

Kagome smiles at the protective nature of her hanyou, unlocking and cracking the window so that the boy can check up on her if he should so decide. The young miko never knew what nights the half-demon would visit her while she was at home, only that she occasionally found evidence of his coming to call. The window left wide open; leaves or grass on her floor; indentations in the soft carpet from where he had stood watching over her. Kagome didn't know why he felt the need to make sure of her safety in her own home, but she always got a warm feeling in her stomach when she thought about it.

Shaking her head at her sentimentality where the hanyou was concerned, the girl moves to her closet to grab a robe, throwing it on over her pajamas and heading downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a roll left over from dinner, Kagome heats a cup of milk, the warm scent of chocolate already making her feel more energized as she stirs in the syrup, throwing a few marshmellows on top of the smooth, brown liquid to finish the effect.

Humming a little in anticipation of the sweetness, Kagome finishes the last of her bread, chewing slowly and giving her drink time to cool as she walks slowly up the stairs, being careful not to spill.

The girl just makes it to the top when a soft scraping sound reaches her ears, and she turns to her bedroom, the silouette of something dark and ominous-looking framed in her doorway from the lamplight shining into the hall.

Kagome just stifles the scream that tries to escape her lips, but completely misses the loud hiss that follows it, when the hot liquid sloshes onto her hands at her jump.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!" the miko heatedly whispers, fighting the urge to sling the burning hot chocolate off her hands. The girl glares at the hanyou for a moment before glancing down, as several drops of her now half-gone drink drip onto her bare feet and the floor. "See what you made me do?!"

Inuyasha frowns in confusion at the girl's anger, then feels his eyes widening as Kagome shoves her mug into his hands.

"Hold that!" she says afterward, keeping her fingers in an extended position, as if she'd just grown claws like him and was going to attack someone. The young woman sends him another glare before turning on her heel and disappearing into the bathroom on the other side of the stairs, the door closing with a resounding _click_.

"What's her problem?" the hanyou mumbles to himself, staring at the cup in his hands as if it might bite him.

Kagome had been home for three days already, and the young demon was starting to get restless. She never knew it--and he didn't plan on her finding out any time soon--but Inuyasha always worried about the miko whenever she was more than about a dozen feet away, which was where her scent started to fade, though most times it depended on their location. With her being gone for so long, the girl's scent had almost disappeared from his time, and the hanyou's instincts had urged him to find her and make sure that she was okay. Kagome was his responsibility, and he would protect her. Inuyasha never questioned his behavior; it was something he accepted as reality. It hadn't yet occurred to him that he might want to see her for another reason.

One that was to going to present itself tonight.

The boy takes a few tentative sniffs of the drink in his hands, finding his stomach rumbling as the sweet, fresh, almost mellow scent of chocolate enters his nose. When was the last time he'd had the savory goodness of the substance that was so hard to come by in the Feudal Era, but which was available on practically every corner in Kagome's time?

Before he can think much more about it, said girl of the future opens her door and almost stomps down the hall, still eyeing him like she was ready to claw his eyes out. Kagome takes one look at the wet carpet and points at her bedroom, silently ordering the hanyou inside. Inuyasha doesn't need to be told twice.

The miko grumbles to herself about 'intruders' as the boy disappears into her room, finally shaking her head in faux-exasperation, the slightest hint of a smile crossing her face. She drops to the floor and presses the damp towel to the light-colored carpet, feeling temporary relief wash over her as the stain comes out fairly easily.

She spends several minutes making sure that she gets all the hot chocolate out, then returns to the bathroom, rinsing out the cloth and tossing it into the hamper. Kagome checks the redness on her hands, frowning before she retrieves the ointment she had put on a few minutes ago and touching up some of the darker places before heading back to her room.

"So... What...?"

Kagome stops dead as she sees Inuyasha sitting on her bed, the mug held tentatively in his hands--as it had been in the hallway. The problem with this is that there no longer any drink left in the cup, as mostly evidenced by the light-brown mustache the boy was now wearing, underneath the pink tinge that was slowly progressing across his cheeks.

It could have been the late hour. Kagome _had_ been studying since she'd come home from school, a spanse of almost nine hours. She was tired and cranky that she still had more homework to do before she could sleep.

It could have been her frustration at losing part of her need for sustenance to a spill, and the other part to the half-demon sitting not-quite-so-innocently in front of her. She didn't want to walk all the way downstairs to make another one.

At least half of her reasoning had to be the absolutely adorable way the boy looked with the milk mustache on his upper lip, clashing so badly with the silver hair framing his guilty expression.

Whatever her rationale, Kagome suddenly finds herself moving forward, cupping the boy's cheeks in her palms as she drops her face to his and kisses him softly, tasting the last of her treat on his very surprised lips.

Inuyasha doesn't move, complete shock keeping him immobile as Kagome kisses him, finally taking his upper lip between hers and sucking on it lightly before pulling away. He blinks his golden eyes in silent astonishment as Kagome mock-sighs.

"Since I have to make another one now, I guess I'll just double it," the girl says, giving the boy a shy grin and taking the cup from his hands, her blush spreading from her face and down to her neck as she leaves the stupefied hanyou alone on her room.

Inuyasha opens and closes his mouth a few times, finally reaching one hand up to touch his tingling lips with one finger, his brain still trying to catch up with what just happened.

When he hears Kagome coming back upstairs several minutes later, the hanyou decides that he's going to have to visit the young miko _much_ more often from now on.

* * *

Well?


End file.
